


Over a Tankard, Half-Full

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Prompt!, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, married shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: Sylvans aren't very good at holding alcohol.





	Over a Tankard, Half-Full

Sylvans, typically, are not very good at handling alcohol.

Alcohol was saved for special circumstances. Parties, celebrations, birthdays, marriages. These were the things that alcohol was served at in Sylvan villages.

When Luca joined Euden’s army, and started becoming close friends with Ranzal, all of the sanctity of alcohol flew right out the window. Luca had started to develop a sort of tolerance to it-- he was able to get through a couple tankards without going buck wild. Any more than three, though, and he was off the walls. Not every Sylvan was this lucky.

So as he sat, watching Sylas take precarious sips of beer from a tanker, Luca waited for it to hit. They sat at a booth in a local tavern, the lights dim and warm the bustle of people laughing and interacting beside the two. For now, this was _their_ space. The golden wooden table stuck sightly to Luca’s arms, where they rested as he watched Sylas drink. It was warm in the tavern, borderline sweltering, yet comfortable. Luca stifled a laugh as Sylas wrinkled his nose at the taste.

“So this is what the rest at the Halidom enjoyed doing so often?” The other asked, scowling at the tankard in his hand.

“Well, I wouldn’t say _often_ , but frequently, yes,” Luca grabbed his own tankard and took a drink. “When one of your best friends is a merc, you kinda get used to drinking as a pastime.”

Sylas nodded. “I see, the fermentation of hops and barley complete eradicates any sort of raw aromatic properties they may have. The introduction of yeast and allowing the fermentation process to begin creates...different, properties. I wonder if beer could be used in aromatics?”

Sylas’s ears became increasingly animated as he spoke, folding down and back and flopping. Luca couldn’t tell if the blush he had was from the alcohol or watching Sylas speak. He peeked over into Sylas’s tankard-- it was about half gone. 

“Well, it’s alcohol, Sy. It would burn real quick.”

“I suppose you’re correct. I’m thinking of taking some of this for testing.” He slowly took another couple sips of the tankard.

Luca smiled at him, watching Sylas as the brown-haired Sylvan stared at the amber liquid in his cup, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Luca rested his chin in his hand, sighing as Sylas muttered to himself about properties and oils and whatnot.

Sylas looked back at Luca, blinked then began to speak. “Luca? I can’t focus here.”

“Do you wanna leave--”

“Luca, I believe I am in love with you.”

The archer’s ears perked up, and a warm smile found its way onto his face. “I know, Sylas. You’re lucky, bub, I’m in love with you as well.”

“Oh, good. I’m glad. I wanna marry you, Luca,” Sylas gripped his tankard with intensity, looking Luca straight in the eyes. 

Luca laughed, resting his forehead on his arms as he laughed. Sylas looked over at him with a concerned look. “Luca?” He asked, bending down to Luca’s level, where he continued to laugh.

He looked up, cupping Sylas’s cheek in his hand. The ring on his finger pressed somewhat cold against Sylas’s warm skin. “Great news, we are married.” He rubbed his thumb along Sylas’s cheekbone, tenderly, lovingly. 

Sylas’s hand found its way to Luca’s on his face, grabbing it and lacing their fingers together onto the table. No words came from his mouth, just a bubbly smile as he held Luca’s hand. 

Of all the reactions Luca expected from getting his best friend and _husband_ drunk, this was definitely the one that surprised him the most.


End file.
